Pokemon - The Shining Path!
by Angelwind
Summary: A red haired boy stole Elm's Pokemon! The quest to find Elm's stolen Pokemon leads Taylor on a new Pokemon journey. Accompanied by Falkner and Whitney, and frequent ambushes by two miscreant wannabes who call themselves "True Team Rocket", can Taylor live
1. Beginning - Part 1

Pokeshine 1 Author's note - I own nothing from Pokemon or Nintendo or Game Freak or whoever else wants to sue me!  
  
  
  
It is a dark night. Hoot Hoot coos in trees above. Taylor sits, watching Pokevision with Professor Elm. Hitmonlee VS Gengar.  
  
" This one is in the bag, " said Taylor, " Hitmonlee can't even hit Gengar! "  
  
They watched as Gengar kept disappearing and reappearing... Suddenly Hitmonlee's eyes glow and it shoots Gengar with a light. Gengar froze as Hitmonlee suddenly leaped towards it with a flurry of kicks. Gengar went flying against a wall, and fell down, it's eyes swirling.  
  
" And so, " said the announcer, " with Hitmonlee's Foresight, it defeated it's undefeatable opponent! "  
  
" Don't underestimate evolution, Taylor! " said Elm, " When Tyrogue becomes Hitmonlee, it can learn Foresight, the rue of Ghost Pokemon. "  
  
Outside the dark window, looking is a Murkrow. It glints it's eyes and flaps off.  
  
Meanwhile on the hillside, two figures stand with a smaller one at their feet. One is holding night vision goggles.  
  
" Thats it! " shouted a female voice, " Professor Elm's lab. We hit it first thing in the morning! "  
  
" Umm... why don't we just hit it now? " said a slightly timid male voice.  
  
The Murkrow flies over to them and lands in front of the squat figure.  
  
" KROW! Mraaaakroooowww! "   
  
The squat figure hops a few times and jumps on top of one of the taller figures, causing it to fall over.  
  
" Murkrow says that Elm is awake. It would be unwise to move now. " said a quiet but squeaky voice.  
  
" Natu, would you mind getting off my face?! " came a muffled male voice.  
  
" Would you two stop fooling around?! " snapped the female voice, " Murkrow, good job, come back! "  
  
A red light issues forth from a Pokeball, the little bit of light revealing a woman's face with a small, red " R " on her right cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
Taylor sat on the stool, drinking quality Moo Moo Miltank milk while watching Pokevision. He felt a shiver... Something was wrong... seriously wrong. He felt a chill go down his spine. He suddenly felt he had to know where Professor Elm was....  
  
* * *  
  
Falkner sat up from his feathery, bird next motif bed and jumped up. A premonition struck him.  
  
" I must get to Professor Elm's lab, now! " he said, quickly dressing.  
  
He rushed downstairs and grabbed a Pokeball.  
  
" Pidgeot, I hate to do this to you, but we have to go now! " he said, releasing Pidgeot.  
  
Pidgeot yawned and looked back at Falkner with a determined nod.  
  
* * *  
  
Taylor burst into the darkened lab. He looked down and yelped in surprise. Professor Elm was lying on the ground, moaning and clutching his side  
  
A figure emerged from the shadows. He wore dark clothing, and he had long red hair that seem to burst in flames as he took each step. In his left hand he had a brass knuckle - he must have hurt Elm!  
  
" So... another weakling is still here... " said the boy, his voice dripping with malice. He clicked his knife a few times, blood coming off it each time. The boy's eyes were cold and showed no sign of love or compassion or any basic human emotion.  
  
" I hate you weak people, " he said, " all of you. I will kill every last one of you. The world does not need you. "  
  
The boy approached Taylor and Taylor stood there shivering in shock, his face as pale as slate.  
  
" You cannot do a thing without Pokemon, can you? Weak. WEAK!! "  
  
The red haired boy was nearly upon Taylor when the glass above them shattered into a million pieces. A large bird descended upon them and clawed at the boy with it's talons.  
  
" Thats as far as you go! " said a voice dropping down from the skylight.  
  
It was a tall young man with black hair coming down over one of his eyes. He was dressed in tight pants and a flowing robe. He was wearing claws that were in the color of a bird's talons.  
  
" If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me first! My name is Falkner, of the Avius family! ".  
  
Falkner stood in front of Taylor protectively. The red haired boy took a few steps back, towards the window he apparently came through.  
  
" This isn't the end of this! " said the boy, " Sneasel is now my Pokemon! "  
  
The boy leaped out the window, leaving Taylor holding Elm tightly and Falkner looking out the window, trying to glean where the boy could have possibly come from.  
  
* * *  
  
Tears of pain flowed down Elm's cheeks as Nurse Joy and Blissey bandaged his side. Scarlet seeped the bandages covering a welt and Elm's expression looked much older than the rest of him.  
  
" Who... who did this?! " said Taylor, distress rising in his voice.  
  
Nurse Joy kissed Elm's hair gently and his expression softened.  
  
" Someone not very good with a weapon, " said Joy, " It is a good thing our good Professor was taller than him or he might have been attacked in a more vital area. I'll still need to take him to the hospital... "  
  
" Thank you... " Elm whimpered.  
  
" I'll find whoever did this to you! " said Taylor, near crying, " I'll find who hurt you and I'll save your Pokemon! "  
  
Elm nodded, cringing.  
  
" Taylor... I wish I could stop you, but every young person.... urgh.... has to leave home sometime... Sneasel is young too, and he is just entering his imprinting stage... I fear for him.... "  
  
Taylor squeezed Elm's hand gently.  
  
" Don't worry professor... I'll get Sneasel back for you... "  
  
Falkner paced.  
  
" He couldn't have gotten too far, not this late at night... " he said.  
  
Taylor ran outside and almost collided into a pretty young girl on her bike.  
  
" Is the professor all right?! " she said, near hysterical.  
  
" Yeah, and his attacker isn't too far! " said Taylor.  
  
As she got off her bike and ran towards the lab, Taylor got on it and starting speeding off.  
  
" HEY! Come back with my bike! " she yelled, but he just went faster, leaving her behind.  
  
He went over hills, past trees, the meadow grasses of New Bark's outskirts swaying in the dawn's wind. The sky was turning red and gold as sweat trickled down his cheek.  
  
Meanwhile, a few hills ahead near the dirt bike path, stood two people and a little bird. The boy was short and scrawny with short green hair. The girl was very tall and had blue hair in a ponytail with a white streak going down it's middle. Both were wearing black shirts with cruddy, patched red " R " s and black pants. The girl had a small red " R " tattoed on her left cheek and had crescent moon earrings and a sly but stern grin. The little bird was a Natu.  
  
" That must be him! " she snapped, " the one who beat us to the punch! "  
  
" He must have Sneasel on his person. We will show him what happens to people who cross us! " said Natu.  
  
Taylor came up over another hill and suddenly found himself flying off the bike and landing in a ditch. The bike continued rolling until it collapsed, got beaten by some rocks, and flew useless into a lake.  
  
As he sat in the ditch, Taylor rubbed his head. Someone trip wired the bike route.  
  
" Ouch, that smarts... "  
  
Suddenly laughing could be heard from not far above.  
  
" Whos there?! "  
  
" To bestow the world our perfection... " began a female voice.  
  
" To protect all with no selection... " Continued a male voice.  
  
" To reveal all truths hidden... " said the female voice.  
  
" To act upon all things forbidden... "  
  
" Casey! "  
  
The girl flipped into view and flipped back her ponytail.  
  
" Jones! "  
  
The boy flipped into view.  
  
" Our power is unleashed on cue! " said the girl.  
  
" We are Team Rocket, and we shall show you the power of two! " continued the boy.  
  
" Natu, its true! " said Natu.  
  
Casey pointed a finger at Taylor.  
  
" Ok boy, give us the Sneasel you stole! "  
  
Taylor stood up.  
  
" I didn't steal it! I was after the guy who did! " he said vehemently.  
  
" You can't lie better than that? " said Jones.  
  
Natu hopped a bit and glared straight at Taylor.  
  
" Let us just attack him. He will use Sneasel if he has no other way to defend himself. "  
  
" Wow, a talking Natu? " said Taylor in amazement.  
  
" Well, I AM pretty special if I do say so myself... " began Natu before Casey kicked him.  
  
Casey flipped her hair.  
  
" Enough talk, don't you think? " she said, " Go, Murkrow! "  
  
Murkrow emerged from it's Pokeball with a loud " Mraaaaaakrow! "  
  
" Help us, Gligar! " said Jones, throwing his.  
  
Gligar flew out of it's Pokeball in a glide and perched on Jones' arm.  
  
" Hey, two on one is against the rules... And I don't even have a Pokemon! "  
  
Natu jumped up on top of Jones's head suddenly, causing him to lose balance and trip. Gligar took off when he fell and tried gliding into Taylor, but he faked to the right and it crashed.  
  
" I APPRECIATE what you're trying to do for the Professor, but you're going after the wrong guy! " said Taylor.  
  
Suddenly a Marill jumped into it.  
  
" Marill! "  
  
Everyone stopped, not knowing where it came from. Taylor looked behind him. Standing there was a young man that looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a lab coat like Professor Elm's. He had perfectly parted black hair over a red headband and glasses. He smiled and adjusted them as he walked over to Team Rocket.  
  
" Thats a really pretty Natu. It looks to be in very good shape aside from poor eating habits... mhmm... "  
  
He pulled out a pad and started sketching Natu. Natu stuck his beak up proudly and began showing off his wingspan and sheen.  
  
" Natu, what are you doing?! " said Casey, " we gotta get Sneasel from this brat! "  
  
" Wah! Natu, help! " said Jones, running around with the Gligar stuck to his head.  
  
Natu shot them a glare and they both froze in mid movement. He stuck his beak up as the picture was being completed and they both collapsed when movement returned.   
  
" Why you vain... "  
  
Murkrow swooped at Taylor, raking it's talons against him.  
  
" Ahh! " shouted Taylor in pain.  
  
" Hmm? " the man looked up from his sketching to see the scene of Taylor about to get stung by Gligar's poisonous tail.  
  
The Marill sprayed water that knocked Gligar off course and into a rock. Jones immediately had to run over and try to pull him out.   
  
" Natu, get us out of here! " said Casey.  
  
" After inspiring fright, Team Rocket slips out of sight! " shouted Natu, as he and his team teleported away.  
  
" Who were THEY? "  
  
" THERE you are! " snapped a girl from behind.  
  
Taylor swung around and saw the girl from before except she looked none too pleased.  
  
" Boys, so typical... " she said, " If you don't give me back my bike, you're going to regret it! Go Aipom! "  
  
An Aipom came out of it's Pokeball with a loud " POOOOOMMMMM! "  
  
" Wow, I gotta get a sketch of that...! "  
  
_To be continued...  
  
  
_Afterward: Casey Jones isn't a famous American outlaw like Jessie James or Butch Cassidy, but rather a _hero_ of the Wild West The story goes that he was a great train engineer who sacrificed his life to protect his passengers. I'm hardly the first to use the inspired name of "Casey Jones" - Ninja Turtles were, of course, the first.  
  
Also, I have a few chapters more written for this series. It was a sort of gift for a friend originally, but he insisted I post it here on Fanfiction net. There you go. Take it or leave it, friends!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Beginning - Part 2

(Type a title for your page here) " You wrecked my bike! " said the girl, sniffling.  
  
Taylor started waving his arm wildly  
  
" Hey, it was an accident! " said Taylor, " I'm in a bit of a hurry here, I can't stay and talk! "  
  
She pointed her finger at him sobbing.  
  
" Don't back down from a challenge! Get him, Aipom! "  
  
Taylor ducked, holding his head.  
  
" Wait! " said the tracing man, " he doesn't have any Pokemon! "  
  
Aipom stopped in midmovement and jumped onto the girl's hair.  
  
" What?!! Thats not fair!! " she fell to her knees and started sobbing big tears.  
  
" I gotta go! " said Taylor, " that guy is going to get away! "  
  
She stopped sniffling for a second and straightened up. Her red hair sprung out again and Aipom gave a big grin.  
  
" He is long gone... " she said, " we have to head back to New Bark town and see how the professor is doing! "  
  
" Ah! " said the man, " Professor Elm... I was going to see him for information on young Pokemon. Oh... I almost forgot! "  
  
He bowed slightly.  
  
" I'm Dr. Sketchit! Call me Tracey. "  
  
Both Taylor and the girl bowed deeper.  
  
" I'm.. I'm Whitney. " said the girl respectfully, blushing a bit.  
  
" Taylor... " said Taylor, his mind somewhere else.  
  
" This is Aipom! " said Whitney with a smile. She held out her arm and the purple monkey crawled from it onto Tracey's shoulders, giggling wildly.  
  
" Lets go back to his lab, " said Whitney, " were not going to solve anything just standing out here in the middle of nowhere! "  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
" Well, Natu, that was just crap... " said Casey, sitting down on a vent riser.  
  
" I... I should have known the thief would be better well prepared... " Jones sat on the concrete, cradling Gligar.  
  
" We were careless. " said Natu.  
  
" We'll get him next time! " said Casey, " I'll show him what happens to those who mess with Team Rocket! "  
  
She pulled out a rocket launcher.  
  
" I'll capture that Sneasel if its the last thing I do! "  
  
She spins around and a rising sun background flashes wildly behind her.  
  
" She frightens even me sometimes... " said Natu.  
  
It suddenly jumped on Jones' face, causing him to fall over, and stomped angrily.  
  
" You should train your Gligar better! " he twittered.  
  
" SHHH! He is coming back! " said Casey, " would you two stop playing games? "  
  
" I'm sorry. " said Jones quickly.  
  
" You should obtain a spinal column. " said Natu, shooting Jones a look.  
  
* * *  
  
They approached Elm's lab when they heard laughing from above.  
  
" To bestow the world our perfection! "  
" To protect all with no selection! "  
" To reveal all truths hidden! "  
" To act upon all things forbidden! "  
* poof *  
" Casey! "  
* poof *  
" Jones! "  
" Our power is unleashed on cue! "  
" We are Team Rocket and we shall show you the power of two! "  
" Natu, its true! "  
  
" Oh no... " said Taylor.  
  
" Who are THEY? " said Whitney, looking up at Team Rocket's position on the roof.  
  
" ..... VERY familiar " said Tracey, pulling out a pad and scribbling like crazy.  
  
" I guess what Officer Jenny has always been saying is true! " laughed Casey, " the crook ALWAYS returns to the scene of the crime! "  
  
" We'll have you now! " shouted Jones, launching Gligar at the heroes.  
  
Aipom jumps off of Whitney's head, grabs Gligar by it's hand-tail and spins it around and throws it back at Jones. Jones catches it and falls over, swirly eyes in his glasses. Gligar made an " urk " sound.  
  
" Jones, get up! " snapped Casey.  
  
She ran to the edge. They weren't standing there anymore.  
  
" ARGH! " she snapped, " They must be inside... Murkrow, go spy on them again! "  
  
* * *  
  
" Professor! " said Taylor and Whitney in unison, running up to him.  
  
Elm smiled down at both of them and scratched the back of his balding head.  
  
" I'm sorry Professor! " said Taylor, " that rotten thief got away... I would have got him if it weren't for... "  
  
" Team Rocket, " said Dr. Sketchit, adjusting his glasses, " they remind me of some old friends of mine. "  
  
Whitney folded her arms.  
  
" That stupid boy is a crook though! If he didn't steal Professor Elm's Pokemon, he DID wreck my bike and I'm not leaving until he pays for it! "  
  
Tracey looked over the two of them. A smile crossed his mature face and he burst out laughing.  
  
" Whats so funny?! " snapped Whitney, tears in her eyes.  
  
" Nothing... " he said amusingly, while finishing a picture of Taylor and Whitney folding their arms and glaring at each other.  
  
Elm laughed and held his side a bit as the bandage felt rough there.  
  
" It looks like you met Whitney... " he said with a grim smile.  
  
" You know this dumb tomboy? " said Taylor, shooting Whitney a look.  
  
Elm nodded and paced the floor. Falkner stood against the wall, his arms folded.  
  
" Whitney and Falkner were in my class last year, like you are now, and have moved on to the Pokemon League. They came promptly when they heard about last night's emergency... though I'm not sure how they arrived so quickly. "  
  
Whitney cleared her throat.  
  
" I'm a big girl, " she said, " I took Goldenrod's magnet train. "  
  
Falkner sat quiet as a stone monolith. He knew past his cold, stone eyes that his own premonitions had led him to save Taylor's life. Elm limped over to a chair feebly.  
  
" Officer Jenny has Sneasel on the stolen Pokemon list... " he said, " but there won't be any catching of this criminal... He is gone... "  
  
Taylor stepped forward resolutely, holding up his fist in determination. Light glittered in his eyes from the skylight, sending out rays of truth.  
  
" I haven't given up! " he said.  
  
There was an ' ahem ' from the back of room. Tracey stepped forward. Elm looked up.  
  
" Dr. Sketchit, This is an honor! " he said, " what could you need at a time like this? "  
  
Tracey adjusted his glasses so they were just below his red headband.  
  
" I heard you were the authority on Pokemon young... " he said, " so I wanted to show you this... "  
  
Tracey reached behind his back. When he brought whatever it was forward, it made a little sound. It was the size of a beach ball and very blue.  
  
" Ah...! " said Elm, " A young Marill! He looks just a little over a week old!... "  
  
Taylor became quiet and stared at Marill in awe. He had never seen one outside of TV, and most of the Pokemon around his neighborhood were all Sentret and Pidgeys anyway. A few Kanto trainers would stop by New Bark Town on their way to the Johto league, but even then they didn't allow their Pokemon to run amok.  
  
Tracey turned his head slighty and caught Taylor's eye. The light from his professional looking glasses shined brilliantly as their eyes locked. The little Marill kicked a bit in curiosity of this other human and made a couple of " Maer! " sounds. Time seemed to stop before Tracey turned completely to face Taylor.  
  
" Here... " said Tracey gently, placing the young Marill into his arms. Marill yawned a bit and closed it's eyes, drifting off to sleep peacefully against Taylor's soft sleeves.  
  
Whitney bit her lip, a tear coming to her eye - this one moment of tenderness had made the anger all drain away. She wanted to hate Taylor so much but looking into the boy's eyes...  
  
" Thank you... " said Taylor, offering the little Marill back, grateful to Dr. Sketchit.  
  
Tracey however shook his head. Taylor took a step back, confused.  
  
" Please take care of him... " said Tracey, using his now free hands to jot a picture of young Taylor holding the Marill.  
  
Taylor felt a wave of emotions and he turned to look at Elm, as if crying out silently for help. Elm quietly looked at Taylor with solemn but kind eyes.  
  
" Everyone has to have their first Pokemon sometime, Taylor... " he said with a soft voice.  
  
Taylor dashed out of the hall and towards his house. He burst through his door like thunder and ignored his mother's calling to him as he slammed the door into his room and sat on his bed.  
  
" Mar... Mar.... Marill? Mow! " came a little voice from his arms. He held on tighter, still gentler, at the warm little ball and felt it's heartbeat against his own. Tears were crawling down his cheek.  
  
" Marill! "  
  
The little creature bounced out of his arms and onto his pillow. Taylor looked at it as if it were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Marill bounced on his pillow a few times, a wide grin spreading on it's tiny face. Suddenly Taylor felt his face being sprayed with water as the little creature washed his tears.  
  
Suddenly came a tapping at his Window. Falkner was looking through it, hanging upside down. Taylor ran to open it and Falkner flipped into his room after hanging by Pidgeot's talons.  
  
" I understand what you must be feeling, " said Falkner, " it was, indeed, a random act of kindness on the good doctor's part. But he had no intention of taking back the little Marill. "  
  
Taylor sat and thought for a second, on his bed. He realized that is why he ran - deep down, he was afraid Tracey was going to retract the offer and depart from New Bark with his special, beautiful Pokemon. He felt something nudging his arm.  
  
" Marill! "  
  
Falkner smiled, which looked odd on his serious face.  
  
" The little one has truly taken to you. It seems you are destined to be best friends forever, as I was with my first... "  
  
The Pidgeot stuck it's head through the window and cheeped affectionately.  
  
" And you know the importance now of the bond between human and Pokemon. It is a bond that is often forgotten by those older than you, or people who have never taken care of a little creature like that one. "  
  
Taylor bit his lip.  
  
" That is why I have to save Sneasel from that psycho... I saw him... No one else except for you and the professor. I'd recognize his face anywhere... Thats why I have to find him! I will become a Pokemon Master and crush him! "  
  
Falkner scratched his chin, thinking.  
  
" Perhaps you should go to the Pokemon league... " said Falkner, " with all eight badges, you could have the support of the entire nation of Johto. "  
  
Taylor nodded.  
  
" I'll do it... " he said, " I will leave for Cherrygrove tommorow and challenge the Gym Leader of Violet City! "  
  
Falkner stood up and crossed his arms.  
  
" The Violet City Gym Leader is no pushover! " he said in a steadfast voice, " I know him. I've seen him crush fresh trainers with no remorse! "  
  
Outside their window, the glaring eye of a Murkrow hid in the shadow of the Pidgeot. It took off with a sudden jolt.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
" What lead me into this anyway? " mumbled Casey, watching Elm's lab from a bluff.  
  
Suddenly an old-film quality movie plays with the song " Team Rocket Forever ".  
  
" To protect the world from devastation! "  
" To unite all people within our nation! "  
" To denounce the evils of truth and love! "  
" To reach for the stars above! "  
" Jessi! "  
" James! "  
" Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! "  
" Surrender now or prepare to fight! "  
" Meowth, thats right! "  
  
A couple more clips. Meowth slashes at the two angrily. Bombs go off and they're going crazy. It shows them continuing to try to grab Pikachu and getting shocked. It showed explosions shooting them up to the sky. It showed them running around with bags of loot. It shows them dancing over floors of tacks.  
  
James laughs and Jessi does that Japanese woman laugh with her hand pressed against her face and Meowth falls over, pointing and laughing at the other two. It showed clips of them being shocked over and over again. Boom, they blast off again. Boom, they blast off again. Boom they blast off again. Boom, boom, boom, boom.  
  
" The legendary Team Rocket fell that one day... " said Casey's voice over, in a sad, wistful voice.  
  
It showed Giovanni pointing at Team Rocket and James pointing back. Bruce and Cassidy were on the floor, battered. Meowth and Persian were mixing it up. Fire was burning with electricity fizzing everywhere. It then overviewed a bluff with Ash, Misty, and Brock standing on it. A building was collapsing in front of them. Just as the building was just about gone, a scene of a limping Team Rocket appeared from the sands.  
  
" It was over... Team Rocket, the untouchable mafia, was finally defeated... "  
  
It showed Jessi and James looking at each other and giving each other a warm hug, even though their faces were covered in dust and a bit of despair. Fake tears and babbling about how they'll never get a decent job again.. Meowth was throwing dead flowers.  
  
" Or so we thought... "  
  
It shows a non-old film quality scene of a woman who looked kind of like Casey with hair that went to her back instead of upwards. She released a Houndoom and it breathed fire at them and their faces got burned and an Umbreon ran up to them and bashed them, sending them into the sky, blasting them off YET again. A younger Casey looked up at them, biting her nail.  
  
" My sister Karen and I met them... No... I AM Team Rocket now! "  
  
Casey shook her head and held out a Pokeball pose and a loud " CHING! " sound is heard.  
  
Natu, nearby, was listening to Murkrow and nodding. Natu then turns and jumps into Jones' hair.  
  
" Murkrow says that our kid thief is headed to Cherrygrove city. He plans to challenge the Elite Four. "  
  
Casey look struck for a second. She didn't know what to say or think.  
  
" Karen... " she whispered.  
  
" Oh thats just great! " whined Jones, " we have to travel?! "  
  
Casey held up a finger.  
  
" Don't whine now! We'll catch that thief, keep the Sneasel, and claim our reward... Then.... THEN! "  
  
Suddenly an imagination flash goes. It shows Casey wearing a business-woman type outfit in an expensive looking office. She is holding a bubble-pipe and laughing while a Persian rubs her leg. Murkrow is perched on her shoulder.  
  
" Ah... I can hardly wait! " she gushed, her hands pressed to the side of her face, and dollar signs in her eyes.  
  
The binoculars came out of the pocket on the travelling bag and floated over in front of Natu's eyes.  
  
" They are leaving. " he said.  
  
" What? Gimme those! "  
  
Jones reached up and grabbed the binoculars and took a look. Taylor, with Falkner and his mom was approaching Whitney and Elm. They were talking about something.  
  
" Let us go! " snapped Casey!  
  
A few yards ahead, Taylor turned around to see Team Rocket fly in front of him, in formation. Everyone swung around and gasped.  
  
" Not them AGAIN! " mumbled Taylor.  
  
" We already did the motto, so lets start the show! " snapped Natu.  
  
Casey twirled a pokeball on her finger.  
  
" Go, Murkrow! "  
  
" KROWWW! "  
  
Jones twirled and a snap is heard and he starts jumping up and down, holding his leg. Natu reaches into his hair and throws a pokeball. Gligar comes out of it.  
  
" I'm sorry Marill.... " said Taylor, " but I need your help already! "  
  
Marill jumped out and nodded.  
  
" Get him Murkrow! Grab Gligar and launch him! "  
  
" KROWWW! "  
  
Murkrow swoops and grabs Gligar swiftly and turns around deftly, heading at top speed at Taylor. Gligar's poison tail rears, ready to inject. The camera seems to zoom in on Taylor's face. Suddenly, a shadow appears behind Murkrow and Gligar.  
  
" Pidgeot! Stop them! "  
  
Pidgeot swoops down and and grabs Murkrow with it's talons, but Murkrow already has too much momentum to lose control.  
  
" Aipom! "  
  
Aipom runs across Whitney's arm and launches from Taylor's head, and uses it's extra hand to grab Gligar's tail, pulling it away from Taylor. Poison stingers fly into the side of the house an along the ground in perfect proportion to where Taylor would have been standing. All four Pokemon are now flying off course, their weight becoming too much for Murkrow. Taylor quickly swallowed and regained his senses.  
  
" Marill! Use your Water Gun! Aim for Murkrow's eyes! "  
  
" Marill! "  
  
Marill became pumped and shoot out a blast of water, which hits Murkrow straight between the eyes. Murkrow drops Gligar, which causes it and Aipom to hurtle towards the ground. Aipom swung it's tail so Gligar was on the bottom of it. It lands straight on Jones' face. Aipom then climbs up his shirt and swings it's tail a few times to smack Jones in the face repeatedly, Natu and all. Meanwhile, Pidgeot takes Murkrow and pins it ruthlessly against an oak tree.  
  
" Pidgeot, do your Fury Attack! "  
  
Pidgeot pecks Murkrow relentlessly.  
  
" Krowwowowowwww...... " Murkrow shakily falls, it's eyes swirling - fainted, through and through. Casey runs to it and cradles it in her arms. Jones stumbles backwards, on top of her, and Natu rolls out of his hair and bonks into the tree. He quickly rights himself and bounces in front of them.  
  
" After inspiring fright, Team Rocket slips out of sight! " chanted Natu, using Teleport to take them away.  
  
" They inspired something, but it certainly wasn't fright! " quipped Professor Elm, after watching the fight.  
  
" Oh my... don't they need a nice hot bath after that? TAYLOR! Why didn't you invite your new friends to a bath?! " snapped his mom.  
  
Taylor shivered. He couldn't believe how dense his mother could be.  
  
The scene shifts. It is barely light out at the town's entrance. The morning sun isn't yet risen.  
  
" I'm surprised that Marill made a difference when it's strength level is so low... " said Falkner, sounding like he was talking to himself,   
" Its like it was born to help Taylor... "  
  
Whitney, meanwhile was playing with Aipom on the ground, like a little girl. Aipom cheered and giggled as Whitney tickled it.  
  
Elm approached Taylor and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Taylor, you've been my wonderful student for the last few years. I remember when you were a child... " Elm took off his glasses and cleaned them, " seeing how you won the heart of a Pokemon that just met you and how you used it to turn a losing battle tells me that you've grown up... Its time... "  
  
His mother sat quiet.  
  
" My baby... " she said under her voice.  
  
" While I do admit I have... pressing duties elsewhere, " began Falkner, " if Taylor needs assistance, I do not mind helping for part of the way... "  
  
Whitney stood up, tears in her eyes. She jabbed Taylor in the chest a few times with two of her fingers.  
  
" You still owe me a bike, and I'm not leaving you alone until you pay for it! "  
  
Meanwhile from the shadows of a building, there is another figure. He laughs to himself quietly at Whitney's comment. Light shines in his glasses. He scribbles the meeting quietly. He looks up and smiles.  
  
" We haven't left the lab in a while, have we Marill? " he asked.  
  
" Marill! " comes a voice from below him.  
  
" Come to think of it... I don't think I really got a chance to see Johto. If the rest of Johto is as sketchable as this beautiful town, then we should check it out! What do you think? "  
  
" Marill! "  
  
Back on scene, Taylor hugs his mother.  
  
" I'll be all right mom... "  
  
Dabbing at her eyes, she presses an object into his hand.  
  
" I was going... I was going to give this to you for your birthday... but... I think you could use it now. "  
  
It was a cellphone. On it were the numbers to contact her and Professor Elm. It was black and very beautiful. She then reached up and pulled out a backpack. On it was a clock, a detachable map, and even a radio.   
  
" Please my baby... Please call every night you can. The Pokegear has us on speed dial. "  
  
Taylor looked at the ground and sighed wistfully, hardly believing that he had to ever leave home. He took the Pokegear with trembling hands and nodded, tears biting bitterly at his eyes.  
  
" I will mom, I promise. "  
  
All three of them leave and Taylor turns to wave goodbye to his mother, his pack in one arm and a happy, warm Marill in the other. As they cross the next hill, the sun rises, casting three silhouettes against the hills. A fourth figure can be seen following them a bit after they're gone, followed by a little blue ball.  
  
The picture folds to a " To be continued... "  
  
  
Commercial voice : Don't go away! Stick around for Tracey's Lab!  
  
  
  
After the commercials, Tracey steps onto the screen with a pointer. He adjusts his glasses and points to the screen.  
  
" Today we'll be going over the pictures which show the beginning of an adventure! " he says.  
  
A sketch of True Team Rocket appear.  
  
" This is a picture of copycats in action! They, like my old friends from Team Rocket, have a habit of coming out at the worst time and spend more time rattling off a motto than actually fighting. Its actually part of their charm! "  
  
He points to Natu.  
  
" Notice the little creature's plume is not yet fully grown! This Natu is obviously much younger than it seems. "  
  
He taps his pointer and the sketch of Taylor and Whitney folding their arms and looking at each other from the side with a snide look appears.  
  
" This is the start of a beautiful friendship! " said Tracey enthusiastically, " notice how our young Taylor's eyebrow is cocked. That may mean he partially has interest in Whitney's personality! "  
  
He ahems.  
  
" And may I add, " he says with a laugh and putting his hands behind his back,   
" that these two remind me very much of two more old friends of mine? "  
  
He taps the pointer. The picture of Taylor holding the Marill comes into view.  
  
" Marill Mar~! " comes a little voice. Tracey bends over and scoops up his older Marill and holds him with one hand and the pointer in the other.  
  
" A young boy and his first Pokemon. This is a perfect picture opportunity! "  
  
" Marill Marill! " agreed Marill.  
  
" Yes Marill, he is going to take care of him, " he says with a nervous smile and readjusting his glasses, " look at his tear stained eyes and his trembling lips. He is overwhelmed by emotions of having something to love so dearly. This is also the beginning of a beautiful lifelong friendship! Right Marill? "  
  
" Marill Mar~!   
  
" And finally we have... "  
  
It shows the meeting before they depart. Hands are being shaken and the sunlight is just rising.  
  
" I went through a lot of ink doing this, but it was perfect! Its the moment a boy leaves on his journey to grow up. This in itself is a type of evolution and even the best Pokemon watchers sometimes don't get to see that! "  
  
Tracey folds up the pointer and holds up a pen.  
  
" I'll see you next time! Keep on sketchin'! Ja ne! "  
  
  
Author's note - Yes, I know how weak Marill and Azumarill are. So what? Your first Pokemon almost never turns out to be championship material, but thats OK.  
  
Yah, also, I know True Team Rocket is kinda boring character wise, but please give them a chance. They get better. Like Jones being a true to form otaku.... oops, said too much. See you next chapter. I'll post it soon! (No, I don't write this fast, I got the first five chapters written before they appeared on FF net)  
  



	3. A little detour and mysterious celebriti...

(Type a title for your page here) _Author's note: _Guess what? Shining Path takes place YEARS after the original story ended. Then how is Taylor meeting Falkner and Whitney at the same ages they were when Ash fought them in Johto Journeys?  
  
Simple. The TV series screwed up the timeline. In Gold/Silver/Crystal, the story picks up years after Ash had conquered the Pokemon league. Koga had moved on to joining the Elite Four, Misty and Brock obviously grew up a bit, and Lance had claimed title of Champion. Not to mention scads of new Pokemon were discovered. Team Rocket has been out of business since Giovanni was put out of commision, but obviously not dead enough if two bunglers to do the Jessie and James' former role showed up!  
  
That leaves us to Taylor's journey - he is based on the male version of the Gold/Silver/Crystal main character and the fic itself is loosely based on the story the game follows, just like how Ash's journey followed the Red/Blue/Yellow hero. In my opinion this is what the anime should have done, since the trick worked for Digimon. This lead to Ash, Misty, and Brock all becoming somewhat stale characters. I'm sorry if you're still a fan and I offended you!   
  
So here we are at my fic.  
  
_  
Onward!_  
  
  
  
  
On a faraway bluff, covered in grass and a sun shining brightly, a blue ball was rolling. Running right behind it were three people.  
  
" Marill! Come back! " shouted Taylor, running after the prancing Marill.  
  
Abrubtly, Taylor tripped and fell on his face. When he opened his eyes and grumbled, he saw a Poliwhirl. He shook his head - a Poliwhirl? When his vision came back into focus, he noticed the Poliwhirl was just a shoe. Looking up he saw a middleaged man, clad head to toe in Pokemon paraphanelia.  
  
  
Episode: A little detour and mysterious celebrities!  
  
  
Falkner and Whitney caught up. Falkner promptly helped Taylor up and Whitney put a finger in her mouth, looking at this strange individual. He had a Pokemon League hat, Shellder necklace, a Slowbro armlet, a Pikachu t-shirt, Electashorts, and long Hitmonsocks. He was a walking treasury of Pokemon merchandise. His face looked honest and unashamed of being caught in public with his clothing. He had a small smile under a mustache. His hair was balding, but his eyes screamed youth.  
  
" Is this your Marill, son? " he asked, holding out little Marill.  
  
Taylor grabbed Marill and hugged it. Marill let out a squeak followed by an ecstatic " Marill! ".  
  
" Excuse me sir, " said Whitney, bowing politely, " but is this the road to Cherrygrove? "  
  
The man shook his head slowly, closing his eyes.  
  
" It seems you went a bit off course, " he said, " but no matter. You're not far from the main road. Please, I insist you come for a cup of tea at my house. "  
  
The man gestured for them to follow his lead. Everyone began to follow, except Falkner who stood with his arms crossed for a second. Then he slowly followed. The scene shifts immediately as if looked through goggles.  
  
" Ohh! I know that guy from somewhere... I just don't know WHERE! " cried out Jones' voice.  
  
" Gimme that! " came Casey's voice. The binoculars swing wildly and the scene of Taylor and friends walking is seen from a different perspective.  
  
" I wonder if that is the black marketer that the little rat is going to sell Sneasel to? Ohh I want to wring his neck! "  
  
" Allow me a view! " came Natu's squeaky voice. The binoculars gently float to a different perspective.  
  
" You humans can be so ignorant. That is the well known Mr. Pokemon. I do ponder what business he has for our little felon. "  
  
A thought bubble of Natu capturing Jones with a Pokeball appears in a thought bubble to the side of the binocular view.  
  
" What did you call me?!! " came a loud, angry but pained voice from Jones. Suddenly the binoculars start shaking up and down wildly.  
  
" Would you two knock it off?!! " came Casey's voice. The binoculars fly up through the air, giving a brief glimpse of Casey strangling Jones until the ground zooms in and a loud crack goes across the screen.  
  
The scene shifts to the inside of a ' house ' for lack of better word. The door to outside is directly connected to a very small kitchen with a card table. The ceiling is made of glass, like one big sunroof and a bed lays ahead, directly under it. Large machinery is scattered about, all apparently doing some sort of job. The walls have shelves that are LOADED with Pokemon items, from an Abra lunchbox to a Zubat flashlight. Sitting at the card table, drinking tea is someone that made everyone freeze in their tracks.   
The man looked elderly, except his eyes were sharp and showed no signs of age. and his grin wide. His eyebrows were black, as if age's brush had not even touched them though there were bags under them. This man was old, but hardly seemed so.  
  
" Ah, good day! " he said with quite a friendly voice, " please join me for tea if you please! "  
  
Everyone except the Pokemon-man edged for a seat and sat down uncomfortably. Even Falkner's sharp gaze seemed to falter a bit.  
  
" Please allow me to introduce myself, " said the man, " my name is Professor Oak. I am visiting my old friend, Mr. Pokemon here today. "  
  
Mr. Pokemon poured some tea for Taylor and company and nodded.  
  
" Professor Elm had said you would be coming. " said Mr. Pokemon, simply.  
  
Marill jumped out of Taylor's arms and sniffed the tea and giggled.  
  
" You're Professor Oak.....? " said Whitney, her voice sounding extremely surprised, " and I'm here having tea with you? "  
  
Professor Oak laughed lightheartedly and put down his tea onto a saucer.  
  
" Young lady, is that really so strange? Truth is stranger than fiction! You have not introduced yourselves. "  
  
She blushed.  
  
" Oh, I'm so sorry! My name is Whitney! "  
  
" Falkner. "  
  
" And you're Taylor. " said Oak with bemused finality. Taylor nodded, giving Marill a bit of tea. Marill giggled and splashed it.  
  
Oak ahemed.  
  
" Mr. Pokemon, would you mind getting our young friends my order? "  
  
" Of course, Professor! "  
  
Mr. Pokemon rummaged through a box and handed Taylor a blue, flat, rectangular object.  
  
" What is this...? "  
  
Oak sighed with annoyance and took his left fist and slammed the wall behind him. One of the ceiling tiles came loose and a crumpled form came tumbling down.  
  
" TRACEY?! " everyone except Falkner said at once.  
  
Tracey got up and fumbled with his glasses for a second.  
  
" Ah, Professor Oak! This is a pleasant surprise! " said Tracey, hiding a sketch of Oak and Mr. Pokemon.  
  
Oak mumbled something and sipped his tea. Tracey quietly pulled up a chair and whipped out a notebook and jotted down things. Oak turned his attention back to Taylor.  
  
" That is my latest version of the Pokedex. It has information on most known Pokemon, including the one you have and the one you seek. "  
  
Taylor slipped it into his pocket and cleared his throat while Marill continued to makes a mess.  
  
" I don't really need it... " said Taylor, " I just gotta save Sneasel! "  
  
Oak grinned.  
  
" And how do you intend to do this without even knowing what a Sneasel looks like? "  
  
Taylor nodded, seeing the knowledge in this and opened up the Pokedex and pointed to Marill.  
  
" Marill, the Aquamouse Pokemon, " came a monotone voice, " while search for edible vegatation underwater, it's tail's buoyancy keeps it from drowning. "  
  
Taylor blinked a few times, amazed.  
  
" Thats cool! " said Whitney with a smile, " this means we don't have to be in the dark about anything we come across! "  
  
" Puttin' together the Pokedex was hard work, but well worth it! " said Mr. Pokemon, scratching his head.  
  
Tracey looked up.  
  
" You're the Pokemon watcher who wrote the Pokedex? " he asked with interest and biting the end of his pen.  
  
Mr. Pokemon laughed and put his hands on the hips below his potbelly.  
  
" Thats me! In fact.... "  
  
Suddenly a scene of a starship flying by. It goes to the bridge of the ship where everyone is dressed Star Trek-esque, except the facial features bear resemblance to Pokemon. The title " Poketrek " comes up. The crew's communicators were shaped like a pokeball and they all wore Pokemon League caps.  
  
" Computer... Set destination to Poliworld! " said the captain.  
  
" Destination set. " came the computer voice, which sounds exactly like the Pokedex voice.  
  
The scene changes back to Mr. Pokemon.  
  
" Ah, its not important.. " he says with a grin and sweatdrop.  
  
Suddenly knocking is heard. Mr. Pokemon opens the door and takes a few steps back. Taylor swung around and Falkner stood up.  
  
" YOU! " snapped Taylor, shaking his fist.  
  
It was the boy from before.  
  
" I came here for business... " said the boy, glaring at Taylor, " not to deal with a worthless weak person. "  
  
Falkner reached out his hand and made Taylor sit down. The boy turned his attention to Mr. Pokemon.  
  
" I need Pokemon feed. Give me some.... now. " to a surprised Mr. Pokemon, who quickly handed the boy a bag of it.  
  
Whitney stood up, tears welling up.  
  
" A monster like you should enjoy it!! " she sobbed.  
  
The boy glared over in her direction. A ching is heard, and the anime usual of the area except the eyes becoming dark occurs.  
  
" You are just weak. I will have to prove it. " said the boy, gesturing for her to come outside.  
  
Whitney and the boy stood at opposite ends of the Pokemon battle field that Mr. Pokemon painted outside his house. The boy held up a Pokeball.  
  
" You want it back? Forget it. He isn't going to turn into a weak person by hanging around a musty old lab. I will not allow it. Go Sneasel, kill her! "  
  
Sneasel comes out of it's Pokeball.  
  
" Sneeeasel! "  
  
Taylor did a search for Sneasel. A small, black wolverine creature came onscreen.  
  
" Sneasel. The Sharpclaw Pokemon. It hunts in the darkness during the night searching for small prey. If startled, it can unleash it's long sharp claws in an instant."  
  
Taylor looked up suddenly. Sneasel was running at Whitney, it's eyes on her neck.  
  
" WHITNEY!! " he shouted, running at her. Slow motion occurs as Taylor tackles Whitney and Sneasel jumps right over both of them, withdrawing his claws.  
  
The boy looked down and laughed. Sneasel leaped back and stood in front of him.  
  
" Weak... You're pathetic! You pretend you don't exist in a painful battle between two creatures that CARE for you. Your life doesn't mean ANYTHING!! "  
  
The boy scowled and his fiery red hair blew in the wind. He turned to leave without finishing the fight.  
  
" SNEAAA! " Sneasel held up a claw, as if flipping them off and follows the boy.   
  
The camera follows the boy as he sits by a stream with Sneasel, near the beginning of a meadow. He pulls out a sandwich and starts eating it and tosses bits of it to a grateful Sneasel.  
  
The boy sat, and looked at the water in the stream as Sneasel cleaned itself.  
  
" What was he thinking... Why did he do that? The girl's life means nothing. She is weak. Her weakness will only slow him down, unless he is even weaker.  
  
He suddenly looks at Sneasel. Sneasel " urks " and looks at him with big eyes. The boy moved towards Sneasel, his scowl deepening.  
  
" You should have moved FASTER!! You didn't even scratch her!! " shouted the boy, lifting his hand to Sneasel, who shrinks back.  
  
The scene backs out over the valley and a loud, mournful " Sneeeeeeeee! " is heard.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
" Get off me you pervert! " Whitney kicked Taylor off of her and he fell back on the ground. She walks over, tears flowing and kicks him in the shins. Taylor's eyes go big as he grabs his shins.  
  
Tracey grabs his sketch pad and doodles away. Taylor shoots him a dirty look.  
  
" Sorry, its a habit! " said Tracey, laughing with a sweatdrop going down his head.  
  
Falkner walks up to the fence and puts one foot against it while looking up at the sky.  
  
" Sneasel wasn't going to hurt anyone... His soul is pure, unlike his trainer. Will he be infected with his hatred, like Oak's theory.... Or will the reverse occur? Do Pokemon not affect their trainers as much as the reverse? Are they nothing more than beastly avatars for the human behind them? "  
  
Wind blows and Falkner's hair sways as he lifts an arm and embraces the breeze. A tiny bird comes and lands on his finger. He reaches into his pocket and offers a piece of bread to the bird, who cheeps gratefully. The darkness in his eyes reflect the clouds above him and the bird is seen flying off.  
  
" I do wish I could go with you... " said Falkner, looking up at the sky again, " away... far away from my family, however my love for them... "  
  
Suddenly it backs up. Taylor is leaning over Falkner's shoulder.  
  
" What are you doing? " he said, with a question mark over his head. Falkner tightens his fist and his face turns back to his usual scowl.  
  
" Nothing. "  
  
Taylor walks back over to everyone else. Whitney sees him and turns and folds her arms. He sticks his tongue out at her. Tracey is at the table, with a map spread out and Oak and Mr. Pokemon were talking about something. Taylor walked back into the house to sulk, only to stop dead in his tracks. Team Rocket was rummaging through the kitchen and grabbing food.  
  
" What are you doing? You weren't invited! " snapped Taylor.  
  
Team Rocket turns and looks at him, their faces full of food.  
  
" Fwe wer gwaiting fol to awmbush yu! " Casey tried to say.  
  
" Two beshtow the fworld wihth ur ferpection! "  
" To tropect ull wihth no shulectshun! "  
" To reveel ull shings fidden! "  
" To act ufon ull shings furbidden! "  
Swallow " Casey! "  
Swallow " Jones! "  
" Our power is unleashed on cue! "  
" We are Team Rocket and we shall show you the power of two! "  
" Fafu ish FUE! "  
  
Taylor sighed.  
  
" If you're looking for Sneasel boy, he is gone already! "  
  
Jones laughed.  
  
" We want your Marill now! Its so cute! "  
  
Casey whacks Jones upside the head.  
  
" We could care less about the little blue one...... but.... " Casey held Marill over her head. Taylor forgot that he left Marill in the house when his rival showed up! Team Rocket laughed and Marill kicked and cried " MAR~! MAR~! " sounds.  
  
" Marill....! " Taylor shouted, leaping towards them.  
  
" Natu, I don't think so! " snapped Natu. Natu lifted his small wing and used it's Psychic to move the tea kettle right in front of Taylor, causing him to crash into it and crumple onto the ground.   
  
Casey stepped on his hand, lifted him up by his collar and slammed his back into the wall.  
  
" Now, be good and give us Sneasel and maybe your little blue beach ball won't get hurt. " She spat in his face.  
  
" Marill MAR! " Marill squirmed and fired a water gun at Casey. Casey sputtered and dropped Taylor. Taylor shoved Casey aside and tackled Jones.  
  
" WAHHH! " Jones shouted, toppling over, " Don't hurt me! You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?! "  
  
With a grin, Taylor pinned Jones and pulled off his glasses.  
  
Casey spun around and dived at Taylor. Taylor leaped away and she landed on top of Jones. He folded up Jones' glasses and stuck them in his pocket and grabbed the crying Marill and slid out the door.  
  
" My glasses! " shouted Jones, while Casey was grumbling. He felt around him and up Casey until he felt his hand on her.....  
  
" HENTAI! " she shouts, slapping him repeatedly.  
  
Taylor runs outside to his friends.  
  
" Team Rocket is here! " he shouts, just about out of breath.  
  
Suddenly a rumbling is heard. Everyone spins around to see Mr. Pokemon's roof fold open and a green object float down. The round green object floats down the other side of the house.  
  
" Chaaao! " shouts Marill suddenly. Taylor looks down, to see Marill gone and... a net?  
  
A very long bug catching net holding Marill reached several yards on top of a...  
  
Suddenly the laugh comes around again as the green object swerved around the house and came into view.  
  
The green object was a hovercraft shaped like a Natu's head and very round. Riding on the back of it are Team Rocket, and the net was connected to a giant fishing pole held by Jones ( Who somehow had another pair of glasses ). He was reeling it in.  
  
" My..... Hovercraft! Those felons! " gaped Mr. Pokemon.  
  
Tracey stepped up.  
  
" Scyther, stop them! "  
  
An elderly scyther came out, looking just as fierce as any younger. Suddenly, a big blob of something comes flying out of a cannon held by Casey and sticks to Scyther. It was glue. Scyther struggled to move, but couldn't.  
  
" Ha ha ha! " laughed Casey, " thats the oldest trick in the book! "  
  
Tracey looked at her and suddenly had a vision/flashback of Jessie doing the exact same thing to a group of Scyther. When he snapped out of it, the hover craft was moving away at top speed. Whitney fell to her knees and started crying and Taylor glowered at her  
  
" Dodrio, stop them! " shouted Falkner. Dodrio came out and started running toward it. Both hovercraft and Dodrio dissapeared from their sight.  
  
Meanwhile up close with Team Rocket, they turn to see Dodrio running after them.  
  
" Stupid bird! " laughed Casey, " you're forgetting something! "  
  
Casey pulled out her gun and fired. Dodrio fell to the ground in a sticky mass and cried out in frustration. She turned back to the seat.  
  
" Most pathetic, " commented Natu, wearing goggles while sitting in Jones' hair, " with this accomplished, I recommend we call in backup and make contact with our allies in Mahagony and Azalea. "  
  
The hovercraft spun around until it faced the heroes who were just running up to Dodrio now. The hovercraft had stopped near the edge of a bluff. Scyther was cutting at the dried glue. Casey put one foot out of the hovercraft and leaned.  
  
" You like that? " she said with an evil grin, " well, we have new tricks as well! "  
  
She whistled. Out of the bushes came four people, all dressed in indigo with the team Rocket logo and cap. Grunts.  
  
" You're taking on something much bigger than yourself, kids! " laughed Jones, " we have plenty more friends where these guys come from! "  
  
" Is that so? " came a voice from above. Standing on the limb of a tree was a man dressed in black, but had a purple breastplate and a long, flowing red and black cape. His face was hidden in shadow. Tracey whipped out his pad and sketched rapidly.  
  
" Who is this individual?! " snapped Natu.  
  
Oak's expression suddenly hardened but he said nothing.  
  
The Rockets all looked up at once.  
  
" You made a mistake, bringing your infestation into my beautiful homeland of Johto.... " said the man, " Go, Dragonite! Show them my anger! "  
  
Suddenly a shadow came over the area, and it made   
  
" Everyone.... Duck! " shouted Falkner as he withdrew Dodrio.  
  
Everyone covered their heads as a rain of fire came splitting from the heavens. The Rockets were ablaze and running from the sudden bout of destruction. Lightning followed, coursing everywhere and short circuiting the hovercraft. Arctic winds ripped through, turning all to ice and freezing vegetation on contact. A large object, taking most of the sky came down and slammed the hovercraft.  
  
" On the next flight, Team Rocket is blasting out of sight! " came down a shout as Team Rocket and the four Rockets went flying into the sky. Marill came flying down and Taylor ran out and catched him. He looked up to where his savior must have come from, but he was gone, along with the magnificient creature that saved him.  
  
" That was scary!! " shouted Whitney, shaking her head wildly.  
  
Oak ahemed.  
  
" Well, that was certainly very interesting... I do believe your destination is... over there. "  
  
Oak walked a few steps and looked out over the bluff. A tall city with smooth sky scrapers, airways, and a huge dark purple building in the middle of everything.  
  
" Is that... Cherrygrove? " asked Tailor, blinking. Oak laughed.  
  
" I'm afraid your little detour took you right around it! That is Violet City, and that buidling is the Violet City Pokemon Gym. "  
  
Whitney stepped forward and looked.  
  
" Wow... its huge! I never visited Violet City before... "  
  
Falkner stepped forward and put his hand up to his forehead as he took in the vision of it.  
  
" That Gym is owned by the well to do Avius family... " he said, " they use Flying Pokemon and are not to be underestimated. I am afraid we part now... "  
  
Falkner whistled and Pidgeot came flying from below. He jumped onto Pidgeot's back and patted it's side. As Pidgeot flapped, Falkner smiled his rare, sharp smile.  
  
" Make sure you have new Pokemon before you go on! The Ruins of Alph are nearby... You could start there! "  
  
" WAIT! Falkner, don't go! "  
  
Falkner flew off, leaving a pained Taylor and a solemn Whitney behind.  
  
" If you take that road... You SHOULD be able to get to both Violet City and the ruins. Take care now. My tea must surely be cold. "  
  
Oak bowed slightly and made his way back. Taylor sighed.  
  
" Marill Mar! " Marill tried to cheer him up.  
  
" Thats right Marill, we'll see him again. "  
  
With that, Taylor, Marill, and Whitney continued on.  
  
The scene shrinks to the corner with a " To be continued... "  
  
Commercial voice - Don't go away, stick around for Tracey's Lab!  
  
Tracey walks onto the screen and pulls out his pointed. A picture of Taylor and the Marill appears.  
  
He taps his pointed across a screen. Taylor holding his Marill appears.  
  
"I gave him that Marill... which is a child of..."  
  
"Marill!" said his, while giggling.  
  
"I managed to take care of it past the stage where it obsessively cries... but now it needs to move on on it's own with a young trainer!"  
  
He whaps his pointer against the screen. A picture of Oak and everyone at a table appears.  
  
"A classic dinner scene! Notice how for a moment, everyone forgot their worries and shared what was important."  
  
He rapped the pointer and it showed Taylor on top of Whitney.  
  
"She blushed... They remind me so much of my two other friends again! Maybe these two will also become good friends despite incidents like that!"  
  
"And now for a guest..."  
  
It showed a crude crayon pic of a Marill and a stick figure for Taylor  
  
"This was done by Tiffany Losenberg, age six from Illinois! Very nice picture, Tiffany. Please continue your good work!"  
  
He bows and Marill bows too.  
  
"Thats all for today. Keep on drawing! Send submissions to the address at the bottom of the screen!"  
  
(Of course, since this ISNT a television show or extra part where Pokerap or Jukebox would be, there is no address!)  
  



	4. (sidestory) Pokemon: The Black Path 1 - ...

(Type a title for your page here)   
_Author's note - _This was a writing excercise for me to understand True Team Rocket a little better. Not technically a chapter, but it fits in the timeline. This won't be the last "on another track" I'll do, I like True Team Rocket a lot for some reason. Coming up with a suitable motto has something to do with it....  
  
  
  
  
"Why did I ever get into this.... Why did I ever?" whined Jones, pushing his index fingers together.  
  
A quick flash.  
  
Jones is dressed in a dirty shirt and is reading from a stack of Pokemon magazines. Nearby is a TV showing an anime tape, though its on pause. He was lost in his own little world. Nearby he had a sketch pad that had very crude pictures, but looked like it was well used.   
  
He was suddenly startled by a squeaky voice.  
  
"Do you think this is your destiny, child of humanity?"  
  
Jones put down the magazine. Sitting on his dresser was a small bird.  
  
"A... a... a Natu!"  
  
The bird hopped a couple steps and stared at him.  
  
"You... You appear to only those who are Destined! Bringer of fortune!"  
  
The Natu blinked twice.  
  
"That is correct. I have come all the way from Alph Temple to assist you in finding your destiny. If you wish to follow your dreams, you must go to the National Park when your clock strikes three. "  
  
......  
  
There stood Jones, three in the morning in an empty park. He heard a swoosh sound from behind him.  
  
"Don't move if you want to live, boy!" laughed a girl's voice from behind him.  
  
Jones slowly turned around to face a young girl with blue hair and white bangs with a small "R" tatooed on her cheek. A Murkrow was perched on her shoulder.  
  
"You got guts, I'll give you that much. But anything else you have now belongs to the one and only Team Rocket!"  
  
His glasses almost fell to the ground.  
  
......  
  
Jones shook his head. Now wasn't the time for petty flashbacks. He looked at his gloves and the little crimson "R" on each of them. He looked up to see the person who had somehow become his partner. She stood there in the morning sun, staring at a strange figure on a hill, her blue hair blowing in the early breeze. A small smile had crossed her face. Her smile was wicked, mischevious, but her azure eyes were soft.  
  
"There it is," she said,"the Temple of Alph. Who would have thought that chasing those kids would lead us here?"  
  
Jones adjusted his glasses.  
  
"This is the place that the Natu had claimed to come from to show us our destiny."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"If it weren't for that bird, I would have taken everything from you. I wouldn't normally hang around a dork like you. But we had traveled together for too long for me to consider anything else happening... Its like we were meant to work together, like Natu had said. Whether I like you or not."  
  
Jones shook a little and started cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Casey, I told you this before... but I'll do anything to help your dreams come true!"  
  
She waved her hand.  
  
"Bah. You sicken me with mush unworthy of Team Rocket. Hurry up and make breakfast, or Natu will be cranky when he wakes up."  
  
Jones nodded and foraged his backpack for the instant breakfasts they stocked. He didn't know if Casey had any regrets in this, but he kept thinking about the anime he left behind. But still, if he was still at home he wouldn't have the experiences that even anime could have given him - his dream to be part of a dramatic organization with a dramatic history.   
  
It fell thanks to the traitors known as Jessie and James. Someday those two would be found by he and Casey. Team Rocket then would be avenged.  
  
Someday, whether it be tommorow or years from now, they would meet Jessie and James. Natu had foreseen this as well.   
  



End file.
